Camping with Jake ABC chalenge
by gemma smells like apple cake
Summary: a chalenge where each sentence had to begin with the next leter of the alphabet. it was fun so i'm going to keep adding them when i'm bored
1. Camping with jake

**Author's note: **A.B.C.: Challenge **by **nadia the demented one. **Renesme is going camping with some normal people and the pack. Her parents are keeping an annoying close eye on her**

**A** day like any other, well as much a day like any other for a house full of vampires.

**B**izarrely over protective vampires.

**C**alling every five minutes just to see if you're all right.

**D**arting in and out of the bushes that surround the campsite.

**E**ven Jacob wasn't this paranoid about my safety.

**F**orget the fact that he was only a few meters away and wasn't contained by the shadow on this frightfully sunny day.

**G**lad as I was that they had aloud me to spend time with members of the public unaware of the strange creatures of this world, the day was not living out it fully potential when they couldn't trust me for twenty-four hours not to scratch my impenetrable skin.

**H**ad they not told me time and time again that nothing could hurt me?

**I** just didn't get my parents, or parents per say.

**J**ust hanging out with Jake, just us had them going skits.

**K**illing threats seemed to be a constant subject through out any conversation I tried to over here between Jake and my father.

**L**ess extreme was the anger that coloured my mother's voice.

**M**um seemed to trust him more, though besides my life I couldn't figure out what with.

**N**obody would tell me why they didn't like the two of us alone together anymore.

**O**k so maybe I was kind of seeing my big brother of sorts in a slightly less platonic way, but that couldn't be wrong.

**P**eople had always told me Jake was mine and although I didn't understand it I knew it to be true, just like Kim belonged to Jared.

**Q**uitting my sulk at the lack of trust and other confusions I went to find my Jake.

**R**eally it was never hard to find him.

**S**omehow he always knew what I wanted.

**T**o this day I still hadn't figured it completely out.

**U**nbelievably well skilled in the art my family had been of keeping secrets, even from each other.

**V**ictory over keeping things from Edward my father was a talent worth celebration in our house.

**W**as this how life was always going to be or did I one day get to gain their trust.

**X** will mark the day when that happens.

**Y**esterday this trips seemed so much more fun, time with people close to the appearance of my age, time with Jake.

**Z**ero will be the level of enthusiasm I have for the next time my parents decide to 'trust' me

**so yeah thats the challenge. it was fun but i wasn't feeling very creative**


	2. Alice doesn't like the word no

**The abc challenge oh I love it, this one ends up as a slight rant but I'm tired so who cares, review or not I had fun**

Alice had never been wrong before.

Back when it was just the seven of them it was fine.

Coincidence she thought not

Damn the off spring of vampires

Even Bella the always complainer had never out rightly refused her

Forget that by the time she was able to say no, Alice had her trained not to

Good manners were also a strong part of her new sister... thankfully

Hadn't Alice set out with the best of intentions, doing what she believed would do the most good anyway

Ignorance and stubbiness was the enemy today

Just because the girl was growing up didn't mean she could forget her aunt

Killing her did seem a bit extreme but really did she have to be so rude

Leaving to tell her father was also a step Alice couldn't ignore

Many hours Alice had spent teaching that girl the proper ways to gain revenge on family

None of it included tattling

Oscar winning performance though, as the tween cry tears over such a minuscule fight

People always underestimated the girl manipulating powers

Quick as a leopard you had to be when in presence of the girl

Renesme was born to get want she wanted

Such nitwits the lot of them

Though from time to time she had counted herself as one of the gulliable

Usually Alice found her she proud of Renesme's tactful ruthlessness but not today

Very annoyed with the girl she continued her stooping around

With nothing left to do but wait till she came home to offer outfit number two

Xando was on TV maybe that would help

Yes Alice had never had this happen before and she guessed she'd over reacted but still

Zebra prints were so in style this year how dare Renesme refuse of wear it


End file.
